Syndrome
Syndrome is a character created by the user Jack Skellington and since dropped. Application located here. Abilities Utility Gauntlets - Using zero-point energy, Syndrome is able to create a field of quantum energy that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement. If the victim's skin is exposed, the range of motion of the victim's face is also taken to the minimum (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. Like the trigger for Spider-Man's web-shooters, the trigger for these weapons is located high on the palm of each hand to prevent most unwanted firings. The left-hand gauntlet also holds the remote control for the Omnidroid. A communicator is likely built into the right-hand gauntlet. Aero Boots - In his short days as IncrediBoy, Buddy used makeshift rockets. As Syndrome, his rocket boots were modified to project flames of blue fire. Bio-Probe - Used to locate temperature, atmosphere and life signals in various locations. Worn in the left-hand gauntlet. Miniature "I"-bomb - Small, but exceedingly powerful water-bomb. Worn in the right-hand gauntlet. Personality Evil, funny, slightly laid back (like Hades), and charismatic. Opinions of Other Characters Elsa: He likes her...although nothing really beyond that since he doesn't see her around that much. Queen of Hearts: When he first met her he couldn't tell if she was acting or not, but he just decided to stay quiet around her. But it was funny whenever she yelled "off with his head" and no one responded to her. Shan Yu: He likes him, and would even make any sort of gadget for him, although Syndrome was afraid to ask if he needed a pair of x-ray sensors. But he would always stand by if the warrior needed anything. History The Incredibles snuck into Syndrome's hideout and infiltrated his computer and discovered Syndrome's plot: Operation Kronos. The goal: to destroy the supers and take their place. Unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Incredible was caught and held in a high-security prison. When Syndrome found out that Mr. Incredible's family was coming to the island, he sent missiles to destroy their plane. The family survived and broke Incredible out of Syndrome's prison. Syndrome managed to recapture the family and sent his Omnidroid to wreck the city. However, when he arrived to defeat the robot with a special remote control, The Omnidroid (which had become self-aware like its predecessor before it) outsmarted him, destroyed his remote and shot at his rocket boots with a laser gun. With his rocket boots out of control, Syndrome smashed into a building and was knocked unconscious. He remained unconscious during The Incredibles' battle and woke just as the robot was defeated much to his anger. His plans foiled, Syndrome broke into the Incredibles's home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jack-Jack to be his sidekick. However, Jack-Jack transformed into a mini-monster and disabled his rocket boots. Syndrome got back on his jet and started yelling that he would "get your son eventually!". However, Mr. Incredible threw a nearby car at the jet, knocking it off-balance and causing Syndrome to slide toward the left turbine. Syndrome's cape got tangled in the spinning blades and the evil genius was pulled in, resulting in his death and the explosion of the plane. After he was resurrected, he launched a plan to become one of the inventers of the F.O.E and get revenge on the Incredibles, although was annoyed that his entire Island wasn't able to be there to access his entire, arsenal but he slowly started to rebuild his technology in the supply of the badlands. Threads Participated In Other *Away from his island his Omnidroids can no longer get away out there, although after a few months he is able to invent some of the mini fighter robots, and every once in a while he is able to make the Omnidroid V4. Gallery Syndrome.png Syndrome 1.jpg Category:Characters